Teenagers
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Teenagers. Rocket hated that word. Based on the song 'Teenagers' by Hayley Williams. Boy x Boy-Do NOT read or review if you don't like or are very young. Rocket/Sinedd one-shot.


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football or the song 'Teenagers' by Hayley Williams!**

**Bet you weren't expecting this! Ha ha! My first Rocket x Sinedd fic, dedicated to GFSista got me into Rocket x Sinedd fics! Hope you guys like it and like I said, it's my first so go easy on me please!**

Teenagers.

Rocket hated that word. It sounded so resentful…naïve…careless…irresponsible. Quite the opposite of the kind of person people thought he was and the person he wanted be. But currently lying naked in bed with Sinedd was by no means helping that cause especially since he was supposed to have a girlfriend. Another reason why he hated that word. By sneaking off on Tia to have sex with Sinedd then leave and act as if nothing had happened was coming under that category which Rocket didn't want to become. That still didn't stop him doing it though. He loved Tia but was beginning to wonder if it was in a loving way or just as a friend. He didn't know the answer to that himself. Then again, he owed Tia something. He had been happy with her for the few years they were together and he had lost his virginity to the girl (though if she hadn't have seduced him then maybe he wouldn't have slept with Sinedd because he would've been too shy and insecure in the first place and be stuck in this position) so they were close but he was growing out of love with her. They barely slept together now, they were 3 feet apart most nights and Rocket had used the second Cup that was approaching as his excuse for that and not spending time with her when he was with Sinedd. He had done his duty as the good boyfriend but that was growing old.

Rocket looked over at Sinedd and thought of both relationships. Ok…so maybe he was using Sinedd just to get away from life and Tia but he had no doubt that Sinedd was doing the same. Rocket still didn't know what brought him to agree to the meetings which slowly grew more often and more…intimate so to speak. But what Rocket liked the most about the relationship with Sinedd was that he could be as aggressive and violent as he wanted to be and Sinedd wouldn't get hurt where as Tia would get hurt easily. So there he was, using Sinedd again to vent out his anger and frustration and once again that was making Rocket become the one thing he didn't want to become. He didn't like that but he didn't stop it either.

So now as he looked at Sinedd he felt his other side overcome him. The side that didn't care what people thought and was free to do however he wished with whoever he wished and act however he wanted to act. Tia was his first love but wouldn't be his last, he could feel it ending. Their relationship that is but with Sinedd it was simple. No relationship. No problems. No mentioning of 'love'. Another thing he liked about being with Sinedd. Rocket thought this sounded smart and logical but deep down he knew he was trying to fool himself. He was turning into one of those kind of people and they weren't smart, they just thought they were. That's exactly what Rocket was doing. He was just making up excuses to rebel. But against what exactly? Rocket didn't know but it felt right so he was sticking to his guns.

When he was with Sinedd, he released all the anger he had been building up. Anger over Tia and their relationship slowly falling apart, trying to get used to having his mother at home and all the changes around him on top of everyone pressuring him to be the perfect captain for the second Cup and expecting a lot from him with the All-Star match occurring. Rocket couldn't take all the pressure. He didn't like being the centre of attention, he could cope when all eyes were on the whole team but just on him was too much. Maybe that's what he was rebelling against.

Rocket sat up in the bed with the intention of leaving before Sinedd woke up as he usually did and Rocket never knew where he would be going but didn't really care and would just walk as far away from where the incident took place as possible. However, Sinedd had a better idea and Rocket suddenly felt him nibbling on his ear lobe before he had the chance to get out of the bed.

'You weren't planning on sneaking out again I hope,' he teased into Rocket's ear as he began to slowly suck down his neck. However, Rocket was starting to turn back into the old Rocket again and was leaving before he went back to his other side.

'If I was, you wouldn't have caught me. Now let me go,' Rocket demanded, shrugging Sinedd away but he wasn't letting Rocket go without a fight and grabbed Rocket by the shoulders and shoved him down flat on the bed making Rocket send him that same glare he hated using. Amazing how he only used that fiery glare while with Sinedd.

'Come on. Admit it! Admit you don't want to go to hopeless girl and want to stay with me. You know you want to…' Sinedd whispered seductively into his ear as Rocket began to crack. Go to his perfectly good self and be the perfect boyfriend with Tia or stay with Sinedd and be as aggressive as he wanted to be and not give a shit about anything. All of a sudden, Rocket took Sinedd's hair into a tight grip and roughly forced their mouths together. He wasn't ready to go back quite yet; this was too much fun which even he could admit. He was just going to live.

And just this once, be a teenager.

**Short, I know and not that great. My first Rocket x Sinedd but I promise to write more and better in the future! I set this before Season 2 and Netherball and Rocket's sort of starting to let out his violent silent but keeping it in some control and venting it on Sinedd rather than Tia. Also, I have another Rocket x Sinedd in progress (hopefully will be an improvement), I just have another one-shot to finish and update a chapter on some more of my stories then I will focus on that. On that note, any constructive criticism would be much appreciated so please review! **

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
